Conventional door handles use a door chassis to support a handle structure. When supporting a handle structure from the door chassis, several packaging constraints are realized at a belt reinforcement due to moving glass assemblies and other like features disposed within a door cavity. These packaging constraints, along with class A surface demands, generally drive the position of such a handle to a lower point along an outer panel of the vehicle door, thereby disrupting a smooth body side surface theme. Further, these packaging constraints at the belt reinforcement also prevent the use of a standard handle chassis. Further, current exterior handles are generally mechanical and require a moving handle strap which moves in relation to a fixed bezel. These mechanical handles generally include complex mechanisms and are known to bind against a fixed bezel and also carry concerns as to deformation related to actuation of the handle which may require several counter measures for reinforcing a mechanical handle which significantly add to the overall costs of the handle assembly. Thus, a door handle which is coupled directly to the door structure is desired, wherein the door handle is fixed and configured to withstand customer applied loads on the handle in both vertical and horizontal directions. Further, a door handle that is integrated into the belt molding of a vehicle door is desired for clean and highly stylized door design that effectively supports door opening efforts without a conventional handle chassis.